


Chosen

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: a mid-battle last look at spuffy





	

    She moved in slow, deliberate motion in the chaos, saving the world with grace, and he's sad he'll never get to tell her that it's beautiful- how she does it. Causes the air to ripple around her in the battle, bringing evil itself to it's knees to worship her. That's what he'd tried to do, right? In the end, anyway. He'll never get to tell her, that he understands now, the tingle and  _burn_ of being chosen. Why she doesn't want to be the one, he understands. But she  _is_ , and that's painfully clear. He feels his chest opening to the world, like he was chosen for just this; light everywhere, scorching the dark even in him. Loving Buffy Summers was to be on a collision course with Chosen, and she'd hate that thought, especially from him. It was to walk to the light and drown in the flame of it. He pictures her, when she's gone- he watches her in his mind til the last moment, even as he knows it's coming- and the brightness of the world they both have a hand in makes the burn worth it, he wants to tell her that; that it's  _worth_ it. 


End file.
